Mimicry
by Tronnie
Summary: This is sort of an epilogue to my story "Falling with You." Gazzy's jealous of Fang and is going to prove to Iggy that he's just as good. Fang x Iggy Figgy Short drabble. SLASH. Please R


**This has been flying around my head for a while now (no pun intended! haha) **

**Please don't read if you don't like slash (or if you don't know what that is)**

**This is Figgy (Fang x Iggy from Maximum Ride) I don't own them.**

***NOTE: this is sort of an epilogue to my story "Falling with You." You might want to read it first. I guess you don't ****_have_ to, but it'll really help. And what the hey, it's short, just read it. :)**

000

The Gasman turned from the sight he had just seen with a lot of thoughts buzzing around in his little head. For one thing, it answered a lot of questions. So _that_ was why Iggy had been spending so much time with Fang recently. They liked to practice _fighting_. He remembered watching as they flew up and then fell from the sky, thrashing together and moving roughly. They didn't know he'd seen them.

Gazzy was mad that Iggy thought _he_ wouldn't make a good enough sparing partner, so he had to go with Fang. Maybe they didn't think he could handle it; that they were being too rough. They _had_ sounded like they were in pain.

But Iggy was _his_ best friend! And he was eight: he was big enough! He could handle however much fighting Iggy wanted to do too. He'd prove it, too. Gazzy set his face and marched back to the house where he knew they'd be soon enough.

000

"Iggy."

Iggy looked up at the sound of Fang's voice. "Yeah?"

"Uh, c'mere, will you?"

Iggy furrowed his brows, "Um…okay." He got up and followed the sound of footsteps out the front door, stopping after a while when the feet he were following did. If he didn't know better, (and he _did_) they were about fifty or so yards from the house. The grass was longer and slightly tangled with brush: they were in the woods. He knew very well where they were: he'd been here with Fang just hours before.

Iggy didn't know if he should be irritated or excited or what, so he settled on confused. "Fang, why are we here again? I hope you're not _assuming_ this is round two or something," he said sarcastically. Fang really wasn't one to ask for this a lot: they both knew their limits…. "'Cause I don't know about you, but I'm not _Superman_ here. I'm still a little sore."

"Yeah, that's right." Fang said, "round two. You're not _tired_, are you? I guess I _did_ beat you pretty hard last time, huh?"

Iggy stared in his direction in disbelief. "Um, _what_? You "beat me pretty hard"? Way to sound like a creepy dominatrix there Fang, jeez."

"What? Whatever. I can take you!" He heard Fang hop from foot to foot and start to flap his wings.

_Wait_. He concentrated. Fang seemed a little light-footed, _and the wind from his down stroke flap wasn't nearly enough… _Iggy thought just as a fist came flying at his face. Had he been more aware, it wouldn't have taken him as much by surprise, and as it was he barely dodged. He caught the little fist in his hand to stop the blow.

_Wait._ _Little _fist? He could also tell from the quick brush of skin contact he'd got, that something was up here. He could tell the flock apart just by the feel of their skin or feathers.

"What the hell? _Gazzy_?!" Of _course_, Gazzy's voice throwing abilities; now it all made better sense. But Iggy's triumph was short-lived when fear and anger set in, as he realized what it all meant: that Gazzy had _seen_ him and Fang before.

"Gaz, why are you mimicking Fang?" he growled, crossing his arms and looking darkly in Gazzy's direction.

Gazzy shuffled his feet. "I-I just wanted to prove that I'm just as good as Fang, so you'd do it with me. _I'm_ your best friend, not _him_!" He replied defiantly in his own voice. Iggy could just picture him shaking his little fists and glaring at him, but he was too shell shocked at what he'd said. _Do it with _him_ instead of Fang?_ Oh _NO!_ No, no, no!

Luckily he was able to restart his heart at the Gasman's next words: "I'm just as tough as him! I can fight just like he can. We always used to fight before!"

Iggy almost sighed aloud in relief. _Oh, thank God…_ "Oh. Gaz, of course you're as good a fighter as he is. You're my best friend, I'd fight you any day."

"Oh… well, then, why were you with him?" Gazzy mumbled.

"Uh, I was… we were, um, just trying something. Some… moves… and stuff. Doesn't mean I won't fight with you," he added hastily. "Believe me, I'd _prefer_ fighting you than Fang." He put on what he hoped was a genuine looking smile and said, "C'mon, let's get back, we can fight later. Oh, and hey, uh, let's not tell Fang about this, 'kay? It was, um, his secret move he was showing me, and he doesn't really want other's to know."

000

End.


End file.
